1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a system for controlling a function of a display device using a remote controller, and more particularly, to a method of displaying a menu with respect to functions, which are not printed on a remote controller, through a display device controlled by the remote controller, and controlling functions of the display device in an environment composed of the remote controller and the display device, and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for playing or recording images recorded in a recording medium or images provided from the outside. The number of different types of content that may be provided from the display device has recently increased. Particularly, with respect to the use of digital televisions and Internet televisions as display devices, since the user may view a large amount contents through the television, a unique function operation of the display device and a complicated operation for viewing the contents are required.
However, a remote controller supports only operations corresponding to functions allocated to keys of the remote controller. For example, when there is a need for a more complicated operation than a unique function operation (e.g., channel conversion, volume control) using a remote controller, the user must perform a complicated operation, which may involve the user selecting a menu bar or a tool bar in many stages using four direction keys of the remote controller to enter a lower depth.
Specifically, in a displayed state of a web browser on the display device, in order to perform an operation of turning to previous page, converting to another window, or visiting a recording view, the user navigates a menu bar using the four direction keys and enters a desired depth to select a corresponding operation. Accordingly, the number key inputs by the user is increased for a desired function, and operation of the remote controller becomes inconvenient.
For example, as described below, the user converts a window while using a tap (rectangular cursor) mode in a web browser displayed on the display device. The user performs an operation (the number of key inputs is changed according to a location of a tap) of moving a tap to a tool bar of the web browser, performs an operation of moving the tap from a refresh location being a default location of the tool bar to a window list option (key input at least three times) to select a window list, and performs an operation of finally selecting a desired window from the window list (key input at least twice according to selection of the window list and a window). Accordingly, the user must repeat key inputs at least five times to convert a window using the remote controller.